1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the detection monitoring of authorized/unauthorized connections/disconnections including loop bridging wiretapping equipment on the subscriber's local telephone loops where electrical changes in loop impedance condition and characteristics occur because of the connections/disconnections of the briding equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many devices available that have been developed for both legal and illegal wiretapping of telephone communications. A very common type of wiretapping consists of a bridging device that creates a remote extension or drawn loop by connecting an additional telephone line on the subscriber's telephone loop and routing it to an observation monitoring location. This loop bridging wiretapping technique will cause a change in loop impedance condition and characteristics depending on how the tapping is completed.
In the prior art, wiretap detectors exist that utilize microcomputers and processors, various meters, signal generators, tone generators, etc., that detect wiretapping equipment connected to a telephone line but are either simple voltage meters that are ineffective, limited, detachable and defeatable, too expensive and/or complicated equipment that is burdensome and obtrusive to use on a continuous basis or must be installed on a clean line only.